No Place, No Country
by Ohno321
Summary: Taiwan gets pregnant out of wedlock. Should the other Asian nations plot to have her killed in the name of honor? Or is showing that compassion and forgiveness are the best ways to deal with such problems?
1. Thailand's Big Mouth

As China and the other Asians would busy themselves in the nearby village's festivities and hanging their strips of paper on the wish tree, Taiwan would weave in and out of the crowds while listening to snippets of people's conversations.

She would stroll between the numerous houses just before a hand would grab hers.

"Alfred," Taiwan gasped.

"Mei," he called her by her human name while pulling her into the alley.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, life confuses one."

"Well, we're you thinking about me?"

"Hell, yeah. I've been."

"Taiwan," Vietnam called.

"See you later," Taiwan whispered. Her eyes would linger at him as she walked away, toward her family, culture, and lineage.

 _She would recall how they met; he was amidst a rural trail leading from their house to the woods. She had walked by, and their eyes met and her heart rate quickened and red would color her face._

"Mei, make sure you water the plants just right," Vietnam scolded as she was sowing seeds into the soil.

 _She would later come back with her back stooped from carrying the bundle of twigs. He smiled at her, and again she would blush as she strolled pass him._

"Wold you hand me some water, Mei?"

 _Sunset._

 _She grabbed his hands and leaned toward him. Together they ran toward an empty cabin in close proximity._

 _Fornification tasted bittersweet, yet its sweetness shall wilt and turn sour; because the law of nature, morality, and culture would overpower and blemish the facade of such temporary "pleasure", turning it into nausea._

Nauseous.

Taiwan felt nauseous.

Clasping her hand to her mouth, she fell on the ground.

"Mei," Vietnam gasped. She and the other Asian farmers carried her to the grass side of the field. Taiwan felt a bump in her belly; her belly was swollen.

It was still swollen when she was staring at her bare stomach in front of her mirror, when Vietnam barged into Taiwan's room and realized what she had done.

"You're pregnant! But by who? WHOOOO?"

"Who?" Thailand asked as he entered Taiwan's room. He stared at Taiwan's stomach, and his face contorted into-

"Don't tell anyone!" Vietnam snapped. "Her stomach isn't showing yet".

"What about her stomach?" Thailand replied sarcastically. " I don't know anything, what are you guys talking about?"

"Just leave," Taiwan snapped.

And he did.

"Mei," the older nation whispered as she close the door after him.

 _Slap._

"Your going to shove our head into the ground, you WRETCHED ANIMAL!"

She grabbed Taiwan by her ears and shook her.

"You dog, you scum, you _ass!"_

Taiwan whimpered as Vietnam clawed at her, but then the older nation succumbed to her pitiful feelings and smoldered Taiwan into a hug.

"Best thing to do is to pack your bags and run."

"But where to?" Taiwan started to cry. "Yao would kill me, and nobody would be upset about this as much as him."

Vietnam ran downstairs while Taiwan was packing her bags and the other Asians were asleep. Thailand sneaked up behind her.

"Well?"

"Well, Viet," Thailand said. "I've saw it with my own eyes, and stop looking at me like that."

"Be quiet, Thai."

"Thailand, Thailand. Don't you see that I didn't spill anything and you were staring at me like a hawk throughout the whole day. Only God knows if that was the only man that Taiwan slept with."

"Kiss your hand-"

"Kiss my foot, it was always me who couldn't feed the chickens right, how to dress right, how to converse right. Only God knows how much I've suffered from you and Taiwan. I will WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU AND HER!"

"Thai-"

"CHINA! CHINA!"

"Fine! I'll kiss your feet!"

"What's going on?" China said as he ran downstairs, along with Hong Kong, Macau, Japan, and South Korea.

"What's wrong? Thailand, why are you screaming?" China questioned again.

"You will know," Thailand replied with a smug look. "You will know without me telling you, when you see Taiwan's stomach."

Silence.

China's smile turned into a grimace, and Hong Kong widened his eyes.

"TAIWAN!" Japan cried. South Korea began to run upstairs before Vietnam grabbed him.

"NO! STOP!"


	2. Doctor 's Office

"So, who is the father-aru?"

Taiwan looked down.

"Who is the FATHER?"

Silence.

"ANSWER! Maybe Taiwan isn't pregnant-aru, maybe her belly has a virus, maybe it's bloating?"

None of the nations except for CHina and Japan managed to look at the young nation. China fled out of the house, and Hong Kong along with Japan promptly followed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Macau said.

It wasn't long before China reached a river, at which he let out a mournful tone; the sound for the innocence of his loved one lost. He crouched, hands tangled in his hair whil he stared at his reflection.

Hong Kong and Japan stood a few feet back; nothing more than statues till CHina motioned them to go back home when the wee hours of sunrise were upon them.

"Taiwan?" Macau said.

Taiwan, her eyes swollen and face pale, turned toward him.

"If the doctor did a check up on you and you are still a "girl", I'll marry you."

"..."

"Honest."

Taiwan looked away.

 _Later at the doctor's office_

"We want you, Doctor, to see if Taiwan is still a girl or a woman," Thailand said.

"Fine, all of you but one can stay with Taiwan."

"Impossible! We will stay! We want to see you do a check up on her," Thailand snapped.

Vietnam, Tawian, and South Korea shuffled around nervously.

"Do you actually want me to "check" if-"

"No," Taiwan said. "The ban in my belly is the baby of America or otherwise known as Alfred Jones."

South Korea fell onto his knees and take at his hair.

"AAAAARGH!"

"SHAME ON YOU!"

"Why Taiwan, why?"

"Does the father know," replied the doctor.

"Yes," was the reply from the female nation. "Yes, yes he does."


End file.
